


A Hunt on the Edge

by destieliswrittenonmyheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic!Reader, Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Meltdown, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieliswrittenonmyheart/pseuds/destieliswrittenonmyheart
Summary: Meltdowns sucked. Period. You had them all the time, and to be honest you were kind of used to them. This line of work isn't exactly forgiving for an autistic person. It took everything and more out of you until your body shut down entirely. You would finish a hunt and then drop straight to the floor. The Winchester boys were very accepting and caring of you, they were used to these episodes by now. Dean was good at holding your injurious behaviors away until you calmed enough, then Sam could take over and nurture you back to sanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a patchy fic I wrote (not my best), but I hope you enjoy it. <3

"Dean!" You shouted from across the storage unit. You peered down at your feet to the vampire corpse; Split in two, obviously. His dark hair had coagulated blood matted in it, and his dead brown eyes stared at nothing. "I got him, I got the pack leader!"  
Dean ran over to you, machete in hand. "Sam's getting the other two bastards, I'm gonna go help him, you stay."  
"Dean I'm-" You tried to begin before Dean interrupted you.  
"Ah ah ah, no. You're already having overload, I can tell. Sit. Stay." And with that, Dean ran off.

"I'm not a dog! Don't shout tricks at me!" You screamed to Dean, and you could've sworn you heard a chuckle echo down the hall. Still, you rolled your eyes in defeat and sat down, legs criss-crossed. You _were_ in sensory overload. You began to rock back and forth sharply, trying to calm your nerves. You also clenched and relaxed your hands in rhythm to the rocking, and it was soothing. Although there wasn't much you could do from preventing a meltdown. The fluorescent lights still flickered and buzzed overhead, and the cool air pricked at your skin uncomfortably. You just had to wait it out.

Your breathing hitched uncomfortably, and your insides felt awkward and misplaced somehow. You wanted to scream and groan to get the thick feeling out of the back of your throat. Your sanity slipped further out of your hands as the overload took over your body against your will. You started to shake, your fists balled tightly now. There was a loud crack as your hand involuntarily whacked the side of your head hard; You were surprised that you felt no pain. Well, no pain from the hit. You felt plenty of pain internally aside from that.

 _Crack._ Your fist collided to your skull again with another sickening noise that released into the air.  
_Hurry Sam, Dean. God, please hurry._ The thoughts raced. Suddenly, your teeth just felt... _wrong,_ and you bit at the flesh of your lip to get it to stop. Then that wasn't satisfying enough, so you chewed on a finger. That turned into gnawing on your forearm. You shook with anxiety and fear for your seeming loss of control. You finally broke, you cried and you screamed.  
Glossy tears slipped down your cheeks as you let out a wail of agony. Sam and Dean must've heard, because you heard heavy footsteps rushing toward you. Then, you heard a snarl. Your heart lurched as you looked up; It was a vampire. _Fuck_.

 _Fuckfuckfuck, not now. Goddammit._  
You screamed "HELP" at the top of your lungs. The vamp just laughed maniacally and bore her unsightly teeth.  
"You're a cutie." She mocked.  
You tried your best to yell expletives and threats at her, but your tongue wouldn't work the way you wanted. It just came out as a muffled murmur.

"Pick on someone your own size next time, you tainted bitch!" Dean growled as he appeared out of nowhere. He grasped at the vampire's long auburn hair before yanking her backwards towards his chest. He quickly sliced outwards, decapitating her. Dean threw her head to the concrete and kicked her body to the side. Dean looked back towards you, noticing you had already starting biting and banging viciously again.

Dean was at your side with one swift movement.  
"(Y/N), you're okay, you're okay." He whispered as he reached carefully for your hands. Dean gripped your hands with the right amount of pressure, as to not hurt you any further sensory-wise. Sam came around the corner, his shirt splattered with blood.  
"Oh God." He practically scolded himself silently. Sam always blamed himself for your meltdowns. He wanted you to give up your life as a hunter and live in peace, but you'd always refused. Sam knew deep inside himself that it wasn't his fault, but he always felt guilt. He was the one to introduce you to the hunting lifestyle, before knowing of your disability. Naturally, Sam would blame himself for that. You tried telling him over and over that it was worth it, and you were happier this way. But Sam is _Sam_ , and that means he's stubborn. Sam took on the role for comfort once you calmed slightly. It was his way of apologizing for all of this.

Dean hummed Led Zeppelin songs gently into your ear as he helped you rock. Tears slowly but surely stopped pouring down your face. You opened your misty eyes to stroke the stubble on Dean's cheekbone. You gave him a weak smile as a 'thank you'. He smirked back at you. Dean then scooped you up, and stood. He very carefully handed you over to Sam.  
"Hey, (Y/N), it's gonna be okay. You did an amazing job out there." Sam spoke softly as he held you firmly. The boys trod to the Impala slowly, Sam shielding your eyes from the glaring sunlight. Dean unlocked the car, and the three of you clambered inside. Dean in the driver's seat, you and Sam in the back. Dean started up Baby and drove back to the bunker; Being very careful to not run over obvious rough patches in the lengthy stretches of road.

Your gaze fell on Sam's soft hair, and you reached out to stroke it. Sam propped you up against him so you could reach easily. Your fingers glided through his silk-like locks. Sam looked down at your exhausted face, and had his all-too-familiar puppy dog look on.  
"Sammy." You breathed. "I'm okay now."  
He sniffed a bit. "Yeah, I know. I still feel bad. I know it hurts."  
You lifted your hand to prod at the bruises configuring on your forehead. "It's not that bad." You white-lied and chuckled a bit. "Besides, I've got you and Dean to help."  
"Damn straight you do, kiddo." Dean butted in.  
Sam huffed with a smile on his face. 

You rearranged yourself onto Sam so you could bury your face into his clavicle. His shirt smelled of a warm, homey scent. He clutched you against himself. You sat still for a few moments before realizing you could hear his heartbeat thudding softly under his flannel shirts. You tensed and your breathing ceased, and Sam's heart leapt.  
"(Y/N)? What's wrong?" Sam asked, you could almost hear the terror in his voice.  
"Shh, Sam, I'm okay. It's just that..." You smiled. "I can-I can hear your heartbeat. It's just really... calming, I suppose."  
Sam relaxed and smiled. You could almost hear Dean smile too.

Needless to say, the Winchester boys took good care of you.


End file.
